Feathers and Thorns
by thetsunamifan
Summary: (Sequel to Feral Nights) Sebastian and Ciel have survived the disease that plagued many demons for so long. At last Ciel has reclaimed the renowned Phantomhive manor, and he and his butler are on their way to recovering fully. But when a young boy shows up at the mansion's doorstep with the intent of becoming a servant, many new complications are bound to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel dabbed a warm, wet cloth against the dying gentlewoman's forehead. A soft, weak gasping emitted from within her throat. Ciel looked on with a dazed expression as he aided to the lady's needs.

"Just hang in there, Lizzy," Ciel encouraged her through the words, though they sounded monotonous. "You can pull through."

"Ciel..." came the ill voice, and a trembling hand rose to stroke the boy's cheek. "I'm just happy... I got to see you for a last time..."

The hand gradually retreated back to the bedside, and once the fragile eyes had closed for a final time Ciel pulled the sheets over her still face.

"You can rest easy now," Ciel murmured. He glanced over to where Sebastian stood at the far side of the bed. "She's gone. There's nothing else I could have done for her."

"Very well, sir," Sebastian replied.

"She will be missed," Ciel added as he left the room. He stopped abruptly at a sudden knocking at the door. Sebastian went on ahead and greeted the visitor; an older man with wild hair graying with age and a single dark brown eye appeared.

"May I come in?" he asked, peering past Sebastian's tall form. "Is the earl Carpenter here...?"

"Haven't you heard?" Ciel asked contemptuously. "The earl has passed away."

"I would think that an act the lord would put on to trick the coppers," the man said as he entered through the door. "I wouldn't a'thought he'd actually be dead."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you," Ciel responded.

"Eh...? I remember you! Yer were the Carpenter's guard now, weren't ya? He brought you along with 'em that one night to my home."

"Oh, yes, unfortunately I remember that night. Sylvester partnered with you in the black market and the two of you seemed to keep in touch."

"Quite right!" the man confirmed. "If it weren't for me, the lord earl wouldn't a'been as rich as 'e was! Say, I never truly introduced myself to you, huh, Phantomhive? The name's Harvey Duncan," he concluded with a bow.

"Tell me then, Harvey..." Ciel began. "Just how did you come across my manor, and why have you come?"

"It's not so difficult finding the files of the earl's bodyguard," Harvey told him. "The simple part was finding yer home. I me-self have come here today to offer you some honest-to-truth information gone unheard of by the general public."

"Oh?" Ciel said. "And just why should I be interested about anything that involves the brat?"

"This is some rather _juicy_ information," Harvey insisted with a wide grin. "I'm not sure you'd wish to pass up the opportunity to know."

"Very well, then," Ciel sighed. "What is it that's so important, then?"

"A child," Harvey whispered. "A newborn, in fact." Harvey took out papers and passed them on to Ciel to look over. "This particular child is but a few months of age, 'bout the time the earl an' his girlfriend were reported dead."

"...Carlyle Reed Carpenter?" Ciel could scarcely believe his eyes. "Born February 3rd of 1948, son of Winter Blackwell and Sylvester Carpenter..."

Harvey nodded. "Yes. Apparently those two really hit it off, hmm?"

"I don't understand," Ciel muttered. "When could they have had a child?" It was then Ciel remembered that Sylvester and Winter had dated in the past. Was it possible they had wanted a child during that time?

"That's all I came 'er for," Harvey said suddenly, leaving the infant's files in Ciel's hands. "Thought that might'a come in handy. Bye now!"

"Wait!" Ciel called after him. "Where is the kid now?"

"Dunno," Harvey responded, shrugging. "All it said was he's in London, not sure where in it."

Ciel stared dumbfounded as Harvey left and Sebastian closed the doors behind him. "If the kid is only a few months old, then she must have had it either during the times Piers held her hostage, or while I left Sylvester with her. But for all we know, Sylvester never knew he had a child, especially if Winter never told him so."

"What course of action shall we take, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel thought for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Forget it," he said at last. "I don't want to have myself involved again with that family. I have no interest where the infant is, nor do I want to see it for myself. Let's move on from the very topic of them and leave it as it is."

* * *

"Young master?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Ciel looked up inquisitively at his butler as they walked down the streets of London.

"Are you sure you wish to return to the estate?" Sebastian went on. "It is fairly clear we are recovering from this plague. There is no need to return if you are certain you won't lose your mind."

"I don't want to leave quite yet," Ciel replied. "I still have unfinished business to attend to."

"Oh? Such as?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian. "I have only recently discovered the whereabouts of Carlyle, Sylvester's son; he is currently staying with Winter's parents, Sven and Willow Blackwell. Anyhow, it is February 3rd of 1955 today, the kid's seventh birthday."

"It is also the anniversary of Lady Elizabeth's passing," Sebastian added.

"In any matter," Ciel continued through clenched teeth. "I heard he's attending a ball tonight hosted by a close relative. I know this bit of information since I myself have received an invitation."

"Do you plan on going, sir?"

"I thought about it," Ciel told him. "And yes, I do intend on going. I am well aware of my claim that I don't want to be involved any further with anything to do with the late earl. But now that I am met with the chance of meeting his son, it doesn't come across as such a bad idea after all."

"I see... is this your final decision on the matter?" Sebastian asked his master.

Ciel gazed at the sidewalk ahead as he replied, "Yes."

...

Later on that very day, Sebastian dressed Ciel in the proper clothing for a royal ball. Ciel finished off the outfit with a hat and his cane; he froze when he caught sight of his two rings.

"My lord?" Sebastian prompted as Ciel focused directly on his blue family ring. The young demon turned his back to them in the end.

"Let us go," Ciel said, his eyes shut tightly for a moment.

Sebastian placed a hand to his chest respectfully. "Indeed."

The sky had grown dark once they left the estate for the ball. Having been informed of the location of the mansion in which the social gathering would take place, Sebastian carried Ciel there at once and they arrived not a moment too soon.

Inside the mansion, the butler and his master were greeted by a variety of friendly but unfamiliar faces. Assuming that Carlyle would be with his grandparents, Ciel searched for the faces of Sven and Willow. _I don't have the foggiest idea what this brat looks like, so if he's not with them, there's no chance of identifying him._

Despite his worries, he soon found Sven and Willow speaking with another couple. A child standing behind Sven was hidden from his sight.

"Good evening," Ciel greeted them both as they finished their conversation with the other couple. "I assume you remember me."

"Yes, Ciel," Willow said, smiling. "I do hope there are no hard feelings. Right, Sven?"

When Sven grunted roughly, Ciel commented, "I see that's not entirely true."

"Why, you little-"

"Anyhow," Ciel continued straight to the point with a grin, "I hear your grandchild is with you here tonight. Is he to be the next earl Carpenter?"

Willow nodded. "Yes, that's quite right, though he much prefers to stay with us instead." Willow giggled as she glanced over to the child. "Please come on out and say hello to Ciel. He was your father's personal bodyguard and friend when he was younger. And I do say-" she added suddenly. "All of this time has passed, and you still look so young!"

Ciel tensed at her words. "Yes, but this is not unusual for me."

Ciel was relieved as the appearance of Carlyle put an end to the awkward passing of words. The boy of seven years had the long and shagged black hair of his father, but the solid gray eyes of his mother.

"You were a friend of my father's?" Carlyle asked excitedly.

Ciel nodded tensely. "Yes, I suppose you could say-"

"That's _sooo_ neat!" Carlyle clasped his hands together in his shock. "I don't hear much about mother or father, and now I get to meet a friend of my father! Did you know my mother, too?"

"I'm afraid not so much, though I have met her," Ciel replied.

"You must excuse him," Willow said, pulling Carlyle back with one hand on his shoulder and one around his wrist. "He acts shy at first, then he can't get enough of someone. He is a sweet boy, though."

"Yes, I see," Ciel murmured.

"He takes after his mother like that," Sven stated, an edge to his voice.

"You think so?" Carlyle exclaimed. "I want to follow in both of their footsteps; I want to be a kind person like mother, and a proper earl like father."

"I'm sure you will one day, Carlyle," Willow told the child as she let go of him. "Go on, now. I'm sure Ciel and Sebastian here have heard more than enough out of you. Why don't you meet up with your cousins for a bit?"

"Alright then," Carlyle replied solemnly as he wandered away from the four of them. "It was nice meeting you, Ciel!"

"You, as well," Ciel responded as the distracted boy turned his back to them and walked away.

"He is quite troublesome," Willow chuckled. "But it's what you can expect from your grandchildren."

"Yes, I'm sure he'll make a fine head of Carpenter someday," Ciel commented as he dipped his hat. "Sebastian and I must get going now. It was a pleasure meeting Carlyle and the two of you as well. Good evening."

...

Once the pair of demons had returned to the manor, Sebastian got Ciel into his night robe and the young demon went off to bed.

"Are you going to sleep, sir?" Sebastian asked. "There is no need for that."

"I can sleep if I so desire," Ciel retorted. "Demons enjoy sleep for luxury, don't they?"

Sebastian grinned. "That is right, but I would think young master would be far too busy for such things."

"And just what could I busy myself with?" Ciel inquired. "I have nothing more to do for tonight, as far as I know."

"As you wish, master," Sebastian replied, bowing with a grin. "I recall nothing that needs your seeing to, so have a good night."

Ciel scowled as the butler's faked smile. "Tch!" he muttered, resting his head on his pillow and closing his eyes. He opened them again as a shadow loomed over him. "What is it now?"

"If it wouldn't be any trouble, sir, might I check your blemish?"

"Why didn't do so when you were changing my clothing?" Ciel asked curtly.

"It had completely slipped my mind," Sebastian replied. "My lord?"

"Go on, then."

Ciel staying lying down as Sebastian unbuttoned his gown and swiftly looked over his young master's belly. When he placed an un-gloved hand against it, Sebastian reported, "There are still trace amounts of heat coming off, but less than last time. If your spasms are declining as well, then you are recovering."

"And you?" Ciel asked as Sebastian buttoned his gown again.

"I am very nearly recovered," Sebastian replied. "I found no blemishes and have had no spasms myself."

"Very well," Ciel concluded. "Now leave me to my rest."

Sebastian bowed his head. "Certainly, young master."

Ciel closed his eyes once more and had nearly drifted off when a sudden knocking at the door made him sit up. Ciel got up from his bed and ran to the door to find Sebastian with a young boy at the door.

"Hello there, Ciel!" Carlyle called with a wide smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, it's you... Carlyle."

The boy kept his smile as he strolled inside. "What a wonderful manor," he exclaimed, gray eyes huge. Behind him, Willow followed.

"I do apologize," she said. "He wanted to come by here for a short visit. I know it's late, but I hope it's not too much trouble?"

"No, I'm not busy," Ciel yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "He can stay if he wishes."

"He never told us why he wanted to come here in the first place," Willow admitted. "Carlyle, was there something behind this after all?"

Carlyle nodded, then looked to Ciel with wide eyes. "I want to be a servant!"

Ciel blinked at this sudden and unexpected behavior. "You, a servant? But you are an earl."

"I want to know what being a servant is like," Carlyle insisted. "And what better way than serving the Phantomhives?"

"I don't approve of this, Carlyle," Willow began. "A servant is no place for one as high as yourself. Please stop this improper behavior at once."

"What does your opinion matter?" Carlyle demanded. "You are my grandmother, not my actual mum."

"I would not mind having a servant around."

Willow looked up at Ciel's sudden change in attitude. "W-What...?"

"If he wishes to serve under me, I do not mind at all," Ciel continued with a grin. "If this is truly what he desires, then let him go for it."

Carlyle jumped at this opportunity. "Yes, thank you!"

Willow lowered her gaze. "This is all so sudden... you've lived with us your whole life, and this is what you want to do with yourself?"

Carlyle nodded. "I think this is my chance to learn responsibility! That will mold me into a proper earl someday, right?"

Willow looked at Carlyle as if she were letting go of her own son. "I see now. If Ciel does not mind, then I shall allow this for you. But if you are to act a servant, you must behave as such! Call Ciel by the title of 'Young Master' and the sort, and with undying respect to both him and your new partner, Sebastian."

Carlyle nodded. "Of course I shall, grandmother."

"Very good." Willow approached Ciel now and leaned to whisper into his ear, "Keep careful watch over him, please. He has a panic disorder, and he's prone to attacks at any moment. I will drop his medication by tomorrow. And I beg you to-"

"Please don't worry so," Ciel interrupted. "I shall watch him carefully."

Willow smiled and dipped her head to him. "Thank you so much. I must go now; Sven is awaiting my return, and he probably won't take too kindly to this new role Carlyle has taken upon himself. Goodnight now."

"Have a pleasant rest of your evening," Ciel said as she left the mansion. He immediately turned to Carlyle once the doors had shut. "What are your talents, then?"

Carlyle stopped running around aimlessly. "Talents?"

"Yes, talents! If becoming a servant is your goal, then you must have something that you are skilled with?"

"I can't think up something in particular, but what would you have me do?"

Ciel scowled. "Please cooperate with me."

"Err..." Carlyle thought aloud. "Could I take the place of the gardener?"

"Yes, very well then," Ciel replied with a solemn nod. "Sebastian will show you to your room now. Sebastian," Ciel said to his butler, "Come back once you've sent him to bed."

"Certainly, young master."

Once Sebastian had returned, the butler questioned, "Why did you hire him, my lord?"

"Well, he is the previous head's son, after all," Ciel said, grinning. "What would be more humiliating to that family than downgrading his child to the low status that a servant holds?"

"Is this your way of getting revenge, then?" Sebastian inquired. "Humiliating the child so?"

"Please... this is not revenge. I am merely returning the favor to lord Sylvester Carpenter." Ciel turned his back to Sebastian and made his way back to his own room. "If I'm going to have this new brat working under me, then why not have fun of it while it lasts?"

...

When morning had come, Ciel was greeted by the young Carlyle as he made his way over to the door.

"I picked you a flower," Carlyle announced, showing off a white rose in his hands. "Sebastian told me you liked these, so I picked one!"

"Therefore you've ruined the flower," Ciel told him. "Don't pluck any more."

Carlyle became crestfallen. "You don't... like it, do you?" he cried, then clenched his fingers tightly around its stem. "Ow!"

"Those have thorns," Ciel sighed. "Please be more careful. Here - let me see your hand."

Carlyle came before Ciel and extended his bloodied hand out in front of him. "It doesn't seem dangerous," Ciel confirmed. "However, I'd like that treated nonetheless. You can't risk infection your first day here."

"Alright, I know where the first-aid kit is! I don't need help - I'm a big kid!"

Ciel sighed his irritation as the jumpy child ran for where they kept the first-aid kit stored. When there was a knocking at the door, Ciel went to get it since he was already there and Sebastian was nowhere in sight.

Willow appeared holding medication. "I did say I would come by to drop these off, so here you are."

"Yes, of course," Ciel said, taking the bottle of tablets. "I will be sure he takes these."

"Thank you," Willow said. "I greatly appreciate everything you're doing for him. He might actually be on to something," she added softly. "This may just form him into what he wants to be someday."

"I quite agree," Ciel responded.

"Grandmother!" Carlyle yelled as he reappeared with a bandaged hand. "I'm the gardener!"

"My goodness, what happened to your hand?" Willow asked frantically as she caught sight of the injury.

"Not to worry," Ciel reassured her. "It was a minor scrape. He fixed it up on his own, I believe."

"Did you now?" Willow smiled at Carlyle. "I'm proud to see you can handle yourself, Carlyle." Willow turned back to Ciel as the child ran away down the mansion's halls joyously. "Are you sure this will be all right? He is still very young and fragile..."

"Do not trouble yourself," Ciel reassured her. "I can handle the earl."

Willow nodded solemnly. "His panic attacks don't happen as frequently as when he was younger, except for when he's left alone for a long period of time. Will there always be someone around?"

"Yes; I have no doubt Carlyle will be perfectly fine here in the manor."

Willow nodded again as she turned to walk out the doors. "I leave him to you, then."

Ciel waved until the door finally closed behind the Blackwell. "I will have to find him a babysitter," he muttered as Sebastian returned. "And just where have you been?"

"I wanted to leave you to your conversation, my young lord," Sebastian replied.

Ciel nodded. "Very well, then. And by the way, Sebastian, I need you to keep a close eye on Carlyle whenever he goes outside about his duties. I don't want anything to trigger one of these said panic attacks while he's with us for the time being."

Sebastian put a hand to his chest. "Indeed, my lord. I am well aware that these human disorders do not take kindly to small children, especially."

"Yes, I know. And we cannot take him with us to public places at the moment, as his identity as the son to the previous head of Carpenter is restricted only to his relatives' knowledge. That leads me straight back to considering a babysitter..."

"Why trouble yourself with the burden of another Carpenter, sir?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel grinned as he returned Sebastian's stare. "Have I not already told you, Sebastian? For when Carlyle's true identity will finally be revealed, it will be shown his own offspring served the Phantomhives."

"I see," Sebastian said after a moment, returning the grin. "You want to take back your high title, master, for at one point you served below the name of Carpenter..."

"And the family now serves below Phantomhive," Ciel concluded. "Yes, I am only returning the favor to Sylvester. His royal name can suffer the exact humiliation, perhaps also a bonus for depriving me his soul."

"I must say I am proud of this radiant energy," Sebastian commented. "Deviously making your way back up to earldom."

"No, not quite," Ciel corrected. "I have not returned to reclaim the title the Phantomhives held as the 'Aristocrats of Evil'... I came only to acknowledge Lady Elizabeth in favor of recovering from that plague. Now she is gone, we are nearly recovered, and I have found a new goal... and once this is through with, I never wish to step foot here again."

Sebastian put a hand to his chest. "Yes, my lord."

"If Carlyle is to figure us out once his role as a servant has reached its end, then so be it. In the meanwhile, these panic attacks sound rather serious. Be sure not to his side just while I am away."

"Sir?" Sebastian inquired as his young master left for the manor doors.

"This should not take very long," Ciel threw the words behind his shoulder as he held the door open. "I have a meeting I promised to attend alone this day."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian! Come look at this!"

Sebastian followed Carlyle as the earl Carpenter ran about the garden. The child held a handful of roses out to the Phantomhive butler.

"There are so many beautiful flowers here in your garden," Carlyle went on.

"Indeed, there are... but I do recall young master asking you not to pluck anymore flowers, correct?"

"Oh..." Carlyle let off a gloomy expression as his hand fell back to his side. "I don't mean to disobey the young master."

"I'm sure you don't," Sebastian offered. "Please, do be careful when you're in the garden. There have already been many incidents in past events assured by the gardener you have succeeded."

"So the Phantomhives have had troublesome servants, eh? What happened to them?"

"They have moved on."

"Oh." Carlyle went on to be rid of the dying flowers, keeping a single one for himself as he sat himself down in the grass and plucked its petals. "What's the whole story behind them?"

"You are interested?"

"Yes - most interested! I want to know everything."

Sebastian smiled. "Very well... I shall tell you everything you wish to know about the previous events of Phantomhive, but only if you work as I speak. Is it a deal?"

Carlyle nodded his agreement. "Yes, of course!"

* * *

Ciel reluctantly opened the door before him; it creaked ominously as the light of the outside world met the dark shadows lurking within the building.

"My, my... so you really came, eh, my lord?" A disturbingly familiar figure emerged from the darker corners. "I must say I'm surprised not to see that butler of yours at your side for once. Are you rather confident in your ability to protect yourself?"

"I merely did as the letter requested, Undertaker," Ciel responded simply, then offered a sly grin. "After all, I'm sure you know why I'm a tad more arrogant than usual."

The Undertaker nodded to the words. "I do, indeed. Young Phantomhive is more than just a phantom now, keeping low within the Underworld and faithfully carrying out Her Majesty's wishes. No, you are-"

"...Another noxious beast."

Ciel turned to face the presence he sensed nearby, and William T. Spears appeared.

Undertaker nodded again. "Quite right... a demon."

"That aside," Ciel continued. "I hear you have some information you could offer me... is that so?"

"Perhaps it is... but of course you know the price that must be paid, don't you, my little lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel winced. "Damn you..."

"Heh heh, that's what I thought. Why don't I give you this one for free this time, and you can pay me back later. After all, you don't have much time."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Ciel asked.

The Undertaker chuckled roughly. "The grim reapers have done some good work of those infected demons. But the scent of said infection is still lingering about... it's quite spooky."

"If you're trying to put this on me and Sebastian, then you can stop this instant. Hard as it may be to believe, we're recovering-"

"Oh no, no, no, my lord. This has not to do with you, nor your butler." Undertaker smiled as he went on, "There's _another_ sick demon roaming about freely. And this one in particular just might be _the worst case out there_."

"The worst, hmm?" Ciel pondered. "How so?"

"You see, my lord, when you're infected for such a long while, it only gets worse from the get-go. As this one has not yet been slayed, its own condition has only gotten worse. If this goes on long enough, it might become a whole new sort of mad."

"I believe it's lurking in London at this very moment," William added, adjusting his spectacles. "Though it's caused much havoc already, it's far too dangerous to send the small amount of reapers we have available after it."

Ciel sighed. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"You don't _have_ to do anything," the Undertaker replied. "Sometimes it's better to know these types'a things beforehand, y'know."

"Yes..." Ciel said slowly. "Just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Why did you not want Sebastian to come along?"

"That was my doing," William replied. "I'd prefer not to have that inferior devil within my line of sight, thank you."

"Why _are_ you here?" Ciel inquired further.

"Is that any of your concern, demon?" William retorted. "I do believe we're done here."

"Very well," Ciel accepted the reaper's reply. "Good day, Undertaker... William."

Ciel walked down town and back to the manor. The Great Britain he watched now in 1955 was far different from his human years there. Everything was advancing - not only technology, but the people themselves, it seemed. Though Ciel found himself only mildly interested.

_What is the meaning on this infected demon? _Ciel wondered. _How long can a sick demon go without dying?_


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel made sure to inform Sebastian of the infected demon situation once Carlyle had gone to bed. "I've yet to decide whether we should get ourselves involved," Ciel concluded.

"How interesting," Sebastian commented, thoughtfully resting his chin on a finger. "It seems there is another survivor of this plague."

"We can't be sure of that," Ciel went on carefully. "It may just be a stroke of luck in this demon's case, or rather not if this sickness is to make it wish it were dead."

"Perhaps we should hold back and wait it out for now, sir. There is no need to risk further infection."

"Yes..." Ciel murmured. "I suppose you have a point there. If this demon is keeping low and not drawing too much attention from the public, we can go on and ignore it."

"And why should you care what happens to those humans?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't care," Ciel claimed. "But those grim reapers know we're around, and they're sure to get into our business if we don't do something eventually." Sebastian observed his master closely as Ciel made for his office. "That is the end of this discussion. I'm going to look further into the Carpenters' history for a while. Do not disturb me."

...

Carlyle opened his eyes and sat up in bed. The darkness of the outside world told him it was still late night. _Thirsty... _he thought groggily. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, the child rose from bed with his stuffed bear and walked out, knowing he could not simply have rang the bell that would summon Sebastian to his room, for now he was a servant and not an honored guest. Carlyle met Sebastian as he stumbled down the hall.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked, smiling as he looked over the small figure.

"Yes, I'm thirsty," Carlyle replied, feeling the dryness of his throat intensified by the words he spoke.

"I shall fetch you a glass of water," Sebastian offered. "Please just head back to bed."

"You will? ...Thank you, Sebastian!" Carlyle waited until Sebastian had disappeared before he delve deeper into the manor's ranks, curious to venture as many rooms as possible before the butler returned. Eventually he found himself at another room he was unfamiliar with, though this one had strange sounds coming from within.

"Carlyle?" Ciel looked up from his desk. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was curious, young master," Carlyle defended himself. "This mansion _is_ quite huge!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Ciel chuckled. "I'll have Sebastian give you more of a tour tomorrow. For now, please get some sleep."

"Y-Yes, sir..." Carlyle walked back to where he thought his room was before realizing he was lost. Determined not to ask for guidance of any sort, he scoured the manor until he lost count of the minutes. A sudden wave of loneliness came over him; Carlyle stood frigidly in the middle of a hall, soon convinced that no one would ever find him...

"Carlyle?"

The boy jumped at the sound of Sebastian's calm voice. "Did I spook you?" he went on.

"I-I couldn't... find my way back..." Carlyle swallowed when his voice broke. Sebastian approached him now with a concerned expression.

"Nothing here shall bring you any sort of harm," Sebastian assured him. "There is nothing for you to fear, so please relax."

"A-Alright..." Carlyle gave a small gasp as Sebastian lifted him up in one arm and carried him back to the room. Once they'd gotten there, Sebastian set the child back down on the bed and the glass of water on the desk beside him.

"There you are," Sebastian smiled, and made for the door. "Do have a good night."

Carlyle could only nod when the door shut behind him.

...

Morning came almost too soon for Ciel. Before he knew it, Carlyle was all over the mansion, excitedly taking everything in before getting to work outside. Ciel stopped Sebastian as the butler walked by.

"There are two young woman coming by this afternoon who would like to become the new maids," Ciel informed him. "They are sisters, and their names are Raven and Owen Wakefield. Their presence here in the manor will be especially beneficial since that brat won't be left alone and have an attack if there's a time neither of us are here."

"Yes, that is indeed a good solution... Carlyle did nearly have an attack just last night, as he'd gotten lost."

"What?" Ciel exclaimed. "And why didn't you tell me this before?!"

Sebastian grinned down at his master. "You asked me not to disturb you."

Ciel scowled. "Damn you."

The rest of the morning passed on without any interruption. In no time, there was an expected knocking at the door, and two young siblings appeared.

"Welcome to Phantomhive manor," Ciel said, smiling. "Right this way, please."

Carlyle watched as the lord Phantomhive and the head butler led the maidens to his office. After a while of waiting, curiosity got the best of him and he leaned in behind the shut door to listen.

"...glad to have you here," came Ciel's voice. "Do make yourselves at home."

Carlyle gasped as footsteps approached and he ran as quickly as he could muster before the door opened. He stood waiting in the main room with anticipation as the two young siblings came forth with smiles.

"I'm Raven," said the older of the sisters. "So I hear you're a Carpenter? I've been acquainted with your father at one point in my childhood." She smiled wider yet. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with us!"

The younger sister nodded firmly. "I'm Owen, by the way," he said, outstretching her hand to shake Carlyle's. "How strange to see such a young boy work here!"

"It's not unusual," Raven told him quickly. "Don't worry, Carlyle; she knows nary a thing."

Carlyle chuckled as Owen protested, "That's not true and you know it, you brat!"

"Come now, don't fight with me," Raven scolded. "We're on the very grounds of Phantomhive. Besides, we must change into our new maid uniforms!"

"Oh, right!" The siblings rushed for their assigned room. "Catch you later, Carlyle!"

"...Goodbye," Carlyle murmured, realizing it was pointless to wave as they were already gone.

...

Ciel sighed as he rose from his desk chair. "There you have it. We'll keep the maids until we're through with Carlyle... or rather, until he's through with us."

Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Ciel remained silent a moment longer before continuing, "...I've made up my mind. I do want to get ourselves involved with this demon and help to bring it down. But only because I don't want this plague to begin all over again."

"My lord..." Sebastian sighed. "I would much prefer you cease wanting to land yourself into such danger time after time."

"What is life without a little risk, Sebastian?" Ciel said, grinning. "I do believe I recall hearing you say something similar once or twice in the past... correct?"

Sighing, Sebastian bowed his head. "I'm afraid so. When shall we begin this new journey?"

"Tomorrow would be good," Ciel said solemnly. "The sooner the better. We might as well get this out of the way."

"Very well."

Ciel walked for the door, looking back at his butler for a moment before going ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Night gave way to a sunny morning, and the young master Ciel Phantomhive and his able butler, Sebastian Michaelis, prepped for the journey ahead of them.

"Oh, young master," Owen greeted Ciel as she rushed down the halls with a rag. "...Nice to see you up and about so early!"

Ciel quirked an eyebrow. "What the devil are you lot up to?" But she'd already disappeared around a corner. Sighing, Ciel ignored the servant and went on to the door front of the manor.

"It seems those three are already taking on the troublesome role of past workers," Sebastian commented with a chuckle. They both paused when Carlyle ran out in front of them.

"Where are you off to, young master?" Carlyle asked, bug-eyed. "Can I come with?"

"I'm afraid not this time around," Ciel replied. "Why don't you stay here and keep these new maids in order?"

Carlyle saluted his master. "Yes, sir!"

"Simple enough," Ciel muttered as he and Sebastian quickly made their exit and left Phantomhive property.

"Eh...?" Owen asked as she and Raven walked over to where Carlyle stood. "Where'd they go?"

"They didn't tell me," Carlyle replied. "But the young master wants me to hold down the fort, so... get back to work, you two!"

Raven grinned. "That's adorable... you think he really meant to put the youngest in charge? Even if he does trust you..."

"I'm more than capable of handling the manor without setting it ablaze!"

"Yeah, right." The sister-maids giggled as they returned to their work.

"It's true," Carlyle pouted as he realized they'd stopped listening to him. "Pfft... dames!" He marched off for the garden, though he'd finished his work assigned to him already. Ignoring the cold of late winter, he sat beneath the shade of one of the trees, plucking the petals from one of the white roses he picked the day before.

"Hmm... She loves me," Carlyle whispered. "She loves me not. She loves me... she loves me not." He plucked the rose for a while longer. "...She loves me." The child smiled at the result. He tried again with another flower, then another, until he'd gotten bored. Once finished, he returned inside the mansion.

"We've finished up for the day," Raven reported. "Happy now?"

Carlyle nodded. "I think I'll take a small nap, just for a bit..." Ignoring the inquisitive stares from the two maids, Carlyle made for his room, this time without finding himself lost. On his bed and letting his feet dangle off the ground, he held out in front of him a single rose petal.

"...She loves me not."

...

"Where are we off to, my lord?"

Ciel returned the butler's stare. "There's been some commotion in town lately, and I have a feeling I might know what about..."

Sebastian grinned. "You truly plan to put yourself - I, as well - at such risk?"

"What other choice do we have, besides having those reapers on our backs? Do want another outbreak of that damned plague?"

"Of course not, sir. I only worry for my master's sake."

"Cease such pointless worrying. I don't intend on getting infected again... the same goes for you, as well. Let's just join forces with those shinigami and bring down this nuisance."

Sebastian chuckled. "Going to such great lengths and not even giving me a straight answer as to why."

Ciel scowled. "I told you why, you bloody devil. If any more demons get infected because of this one, who knows whether or not those reapers will be able to bring it back under control again. I put myself at risk now so not be at greater risk in the future." Ciel glared up at him. "That is the end of this discussion."

Sebastian nodded in return. "Yes, sir."

"Now, let's find the Undertaker and the others and be done with this quickly."

The demons continued on until they reached the Undertaker's funeral parlor; before they even reached the door it swung open. A young reaper with blonde-and-black hair appeared.

"Ronald Knox," Sebastian put a name to the figure before he and his master.

"Oi, they're here!" Ronald called back. The Undertaker, William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff appeared, as well.

"We'll finish this quickly," Will stated, adjusting his spectacles.

"Quickly as possible," Ciel agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Grell asked as he took a spot beside Sebastian. "I'm fired up and dying to go!"

"How absolutely disgraceful," Will muttered. "This is the only time I'll take sides with devils." He looked up to meet Sebastian's crimson eyes. "Once this is over, I never want to see your repulsive stature again."

"Quite," Sebastian agreed, smiling.

"Well then..." the Undertaker chimed in, chucking. "Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Tmp, tmp, tmp..._

A young boy held his stuffed bear close to him as he stood in a dark and unfamiliar room. The sound of approaching footsteps unnerved him.

"Who's there? What do you want...?"

_Tmp... tmp... tmp... _The footfall stopped.

"Hello?" the boy encouraged.

A soft creaking emitted as the door slowly came open. "Hel-"

"Uwhaa..?"

Carlyle woke from the unsettling dream, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in bed. "How... odd," he yawned. Carlyle caught sight of his stuffed bear beside him. "C'mon, Ethan," he whispered, picking it up to carry it in his arm. "I don't like these nightmares; Let's go see if Owen and Raven will let us sleep them. I remember where their room is, at least."

"...Huh? Carlyle?" Raven yawned as their door opened and the frighted boy appeared. "Has something happened?"

"Ethan and I don't like sleeping alone... c-could we join you?"

Raven smiled. "Of course you can. Just be sure not to wake Owen... she's not much of a morning person, after all. Even I wouldn't dare wake her at this late hour."

Carlyle smiled. "Thank you." He crawled into bed beside the woman, holding Ethan closed to his chest. "Well... goodnight."

"Heh heh. Goodnight, Carlyle."

...

_Bang, bang... BANG BANG BANG._

Carlyle was startled back awake at a sudden and unrelenting knocking; Raven rose from the bed. "Uh, what is it?" Owen muttered from the other bed, rubbing her eyes with a sour face. "Who could that be?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," Raven told her. "Stay here, both of you." And she left the room.

"Eh...? When did you get here, Carlyle?!" Owen exclaimed, shooting up in bed.

"Ethan and I were lonesome," he repeated the situation.

"Err... alright. Better you're here, anyhow, if that's a stranger there at the door. No telling what could happen these days..."

"It might be the young master and mister Sebastian!" Carlyle pointed out with an openly hopeful smile. "They shouldn't be out this late at night, should they?"

"Indeed, they shouldn't," Owen agreed in a weary mumble.

"Owen, come here," came the distant voice of Raven coming from the front of the mansion. "We have a guest!"

"A... guest? At this time of night?" Owen complained as she got up and went after her older sibling. "Stay here, Carlyle."

"Why?"

"Someone should be getting some sleep in this place. Just stay here with Ethan."

"Tch!" Carlyle muttered once the maid had closed the door behind her. "Looks like it's just you and me, now," he told his stuffed bear. Carlyle gasped as he made a realization. "I'm a future earl... head of the Carpenters. I don't take orders from dames!"

And so, the boy ultimately followed the two other servants to where an apparent guest had arrived. Carlyle strained to see the stranger's face past Owen and Raven's silhouettes. Owen went back for him once he came into their sight.

"What did I say to you, boy?!" Owen scolded him, though Carlyle didn't pay her any attention. Instead, he gazed up at a new figure: A lady, appearing much older than Raven but still young. Her beauty was radiated by her wavy and dark brown hair, and green eyes - not the dark khaki green Carlyle inherited from his father, but instead a lighter emerald.

"Hello there, young man," said the woman with a friendly smile. "I'm Autumn."

"I... I-I'm Carlyle," the child replied, still gawking. "Er, sorry. A pleasure to meet you, milady..."

Autumn giggled. "Oh, the pleasure is mine, no doubt. I am, after all, at the very estate of Phantomhive."

"That, you are," Owen intervened. "So, what brings a lady such as yourself here _so very late at night?_"

"I was... curious as to whether there is still an earl for this renowned family? Pardon me, but if I'm not mistaken, you three do appear to be servants. Is the head around?"

"The young master in away on personal business," Raven explained. "He did not give a time when he would be back. He not too long ago, so we're not sure when he'll be back..."

"Oh, no problem. Um, could I perhaps stay here a bit?" Autumn shifted her gaze. "It's just... my car, it's low on gas, not to mention it's gotten so dark out there. I ask... only until he returns?"

"Oh," Raven began. "I'm sure the young master wouldn't mind if we housed a friendly visitor in need. Yes! I shall show you to your room; right this way, please."

"Aha..." Autumn sighed blissfully, following said maid. "I'm grateful."

"Please don't mention it, miss."

Owen took Carlyle by his wrist. "Hey...!"

"C'mon, short-stuff. Back to bed with us both."

Carlyle puffed out his breath as he was led back to the maids' room. Once again, with Ethan in his arms, he lied back down and closed his eyes, hopeful to make up for lost sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"How very odd. It was here not a moment ago..."

William stood before the other reapers and demons as he contemplated the situation.

"Oh," the Undertaker began with a grin. "So, it appears it's vanished. How unfortunate."

"Is that it, then?" Ronald yawned, stretching his arms up above him. "I'm mighty tired!"

"Quiet," Will demanded. "We cannot rest until we apprehend this demon scum."

"Oh, I'll do anything as long as you're protecting me, Sebastian," Grell whispered in the demon's ear.

"Then I suppose you won't be around very long?" Sebastian asked.

"I say we should forget this game of hide and seek and call it a day," Ronald puffed.

"Are you implying we should give up?" Ciel challenged. "There must be some sign of this damn infected-"

"Hush, my little lord," Undertaker said suddenly. "I think I heeaar something!"

"Eh?" Ciel gulped as he picked up on a feminine shriek.

"A victim, perhaps?" Sebastian offered.

"Oh, certainly so," Grell agreed instantly.

"Only one way to find out." Ciel ran on ahead, closely followed behind by the other five accompanying him.

"Oh-woooah!" Ronald exclaimed.

Just up ahead, a wounded girl lie sprawled across the street, surrounded by a murmuring crowd. Ciel forced his way through until he stood over the shrieking child.

"What happened here?" he demanded.

"Something attacked her," a man returned. "She doesn't seem able to speak."

Ciel rested a hand against the trembling girl's shoulder. "Please calm down and tell me what you saw."

"I... I can't," she spluttered between sobs. "It was... far too horrible... I don't want to remember..."

"It's all right," Ciel reassured her. "It's all ov-"

"No, it's _not_ all over! G-Get away from me!" And the girl shrank back from Ciel's touch. "Get away!"

"Oi, leave her be, won't ya?" A hand took Ciel by the shoulder and forced him backward. "She's already scared enough."

"Very well," Ciel said to the child and brushed the hand from his person. "I won't force you into talking. However, whatever you do choose to tell me will not be held against you. Perhaps you would prefer to speak alone?"

There was a sniffle and then a nod. Ciel smiled in return. "Come with me, miss." He took her hand in his own and led the shaken young maiden to where the crowds' ears could not reach. "Sebastian, come," Ciel ordered as he passed the butler.

"Now then," Ciel began once they had situated themselves behind a small market, hidden from prying eyes. "Please speak when you are ready."

"First, might you tell us your name?" Sebastian asked softly.

She looked up with teary eyes. "C-Catherine... but my friends and family call me Cathy."

"Alright, Cathy, continue," Ciel encouraged.

"I was walking d-down the streets and heading for the park to meet up with my best friend. And then..." The tears returned to Cathy's eyes. "A strange woman c-came up to me."

"And what did this woman look like?" Ciel asked.

"I... I couldn't get a good view," Cathy murmured.

"So what happened next?" Sebastian prompted.

"Th-Then... Sh-She... She..." Cathy began to sob again. "She had a wild look in her eyes, for sure. She took my arm and dragged me into the deepest parts of the woods and started beating me... she even bit my neck... And that's when I escaped."

Ciel exchanged a glance with Sebastian. "What?" Cathy asked as she noticed the tension.

"Eh... whaa...?" she went on when they nodded to each other.

"I suppose you could you be right," Ciel sighed. "No use letting her suffer."

"Wait. P-Please, wait!" Cathy backed away in precaution. "Is there a misunderstanding, sirs?"

"No," Ciel replied calmly as he walked her way and ultimately rested an arm around her neck. "We'll return you to your parents immediately."

"Thank you so... _eh.. urrk!_"

_Shhhnk!_

"Well, that's good and done," Ciel sighed, flicking the blood from his hand. "We got what information we could from her. ...What?" he asked as Sebastian gave him quite a funny look.

Sebastian turned his head. "Nothing, sir. It's just that you have changed quite a bit, haven't you? I would not have expected as much from a previous young lord I once knew."

"Shut up," Ciel snapped. "I don't recall asking for your ridicule."

"I would never, my lord," Sebastian assured his master. "Comparing times, that is all."

"Well, that's enough of that," Ciel went on. "Come; let's report back to those reapers what we've found, then you can dispose of this body. I want no evidence of her here. Is that understood?"

"Indeed, my young lord."

"Good. Then stay here with her until I finish up with them." Ciel left his butler for what would only be a few minutes. The young demon had to force himself not to look back to make sure Sebastian was still there.


	8. Chapter 8

"I do hope those servants haven't made a mess of things..." Ciel muttered and he and Sebastian walked up to the mansion doors. When the butler opened the door for his master, a sight that they least expected greeted them.

"You must be the earl," said a new face. "I'm Autumn Pines. It's so wonderful to meet the head of Phantomhive in the flesh."

"If you don't mind my asking," Ciel began uncertainly. "Might I ask why you're here?"

"I wanted to speak with you in private, if it's all right."

Ciel nodded. "It should be fine. Let's head down to my office, then. Sebastian," he addressed the butler, "We will be but a moment."

"Certainly, my lord," Sebastian returned.

Ciel closed the door behind them once they entered the Phantomhive office.

"I'm glad to finally have the privilege of speaking with you," Autumn offered. "Truly, _quite an honor._" Instead of a friendly tone of voice, Autumn spoke with an unsettling bitter edge.

Ciel let on a questioning stare. "Is something the matter?"

"No, why would there be a problem?" She strolled around the room, letting her eyes wander. "Forgive my improper behavior, young earl. I simply cannot control my action nor tongue while I'm in such a mood."

"You are a grown woman, or so it appears," Ciel pointed out. "Please try and restrain yourself."

"That's asking a lot from someone such as myself." Once she'd walked within arm's reach of Ciel she lunged forward; Ciel took hold of one arm in his hand and her shoulder in the other. Despite his instant reflexes, he was sent up against the wall. Autumn held both hands around his throat.

"I might gladly end your family line now, but what fun would that be... tck!" Autumn removed her hold on him and crossed her arms. "I know I'm suppose to kill you and all, but it'd be better I didn't." She smirked. "Not yet."

"Oh, so you're to kill me? Heh." Ciel smirked. "Good luck with that. It'll be hard killing me, I can assure you that."

"Ah ha... I know your secret."

Ciel's eyes grew wider. "What...?"

"Your secret? That you are, in fact, a _devil?_"

Ciel grimaced in his rage. "How could you know that..."

"Oh, it's simple..." she grinned menacingly. "I'm already familiar with their existence... and what human could take on a young face his whole life?"

"You..." Ciel began. "Who are you...?"

"I am Autumn Pines, daughter to Elizabeth Midford and Tamir Pines."

Ciel gasped. _No, _he protested silently. _It can't be... you can't be... _"Y-You're... Lizzy's daughter."

" 'Lizzy'?" Autumn asked. "You created a nickname for my mother?"

"Your... mother..." Ciel couldn't possibly fathom what information was being passed on to him. "Lizzy married another...?"

"Another?"

"I was her betrothed."

"You?" Autumn gasped. "So it's true. I didn't want to believe it, but in hindsight it was obvious enough. That was why my mother lived here for her remaining years... because this was where her 'late' betrothed lived."

"You are her daughter," Ciel repeated. "Autumn Pines..."

"And I was about to kill you... she told me how much she loved her dear late fiancé."

"How do you plan on killing me? I am a demon, after all."

"There's more to me than you may thing," Autumn replied, and her eyes glowed from emerald green to crimson red.

"Demon," Ciel muttered. "Either way, you won't kill me... you wouldn't dare."

"Don't underestimate me, Phantomhive," replied the grown woman. "An arrogant brat like you... even if Mother did love you, I will still kill you if I so wish it."

"Why are you so intent on killing me?" Ciel asked. "What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not fair," Autumn mumbled, her head drooping so that her brown hair covered her eyes. "You survived that wretched plague. You... and Sebastian, from what would seem like a miracle. A miracle for two demons with an unnatural bond. And so I will confirm your death myself. If I am to die of infection, I'll be sure you two die as well!"

"So it is you..." Ciel confirmed, his eyes wide as he stared at the female demon. "You're the last of the infected."

"Not for much longer," Autumn sneered. "I'll etch sick pain into your very being. I'll introduce to you a whole new world of hell. Heh heh... Farewell." Autumn's eyes grew a ill and un-demonic pale shade of pink. Following, strange sounds emitted from her throat as she transformed into her demonic form. "Feel the pain," she screamed at him. "Embrace it... accept it... WELCOME IT."


	9. Chapter 9

"AH HA HA HA."

Ciel quickly made for the ground as the infected demon went for him. "You're insane," he yelled at her. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"I won't be the last to die," Autumn wept, her sickly eyes smothered with tears and blood. "Let me offer you my pain! TAKE IT. TAKE IT AWAY."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," a new voice spoke, and they noticed the entry of Sebastian. "Offering up your own agony will do nothing for you in return. In any case, I will not let you taint my master."

"It's not only him I wish to be rid of. How is it that you two were so lucky in the end? You have the cure, don't you? ...And you're keeping it all to yourselves!"

"Don't be absurd," Ciel retorted. "We don't have the cure, if there even is one."

"L-Li... LIAR. YOU'RE LIARS." Autumn lunged for Ciel.

"We are not liars," Ciel said calmly as Sebastian grabbed her wrist with a gloved hand. "We are telling you the truth. How on earth are we meant to find a cure of any sort?"

"How should I know?" Autumn shrieked, struggling vainly in the butler's grasp and attempting to pluck out Sebastian's eyes with her free hand, though to no avail; her sight was glazed over with blood and tears. "All I know is that neither of you should be alive."

"But we are," Ciel replied. "And there's nothing to be done about it."

"DIE ALREADY."

"That's enough." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Kill her."

Sebastian grinned, pulling Autumn closer and tilting her chin up with his other hand. "Certainly, sir."

"D-Don't..." Autumn pleaded in a hushed whisper. The sudden silence gave way to the rhythmic sounds of blood dripping to the floor and strained breaths. "I am my mother's child, remember? Elizabeth...?"

Ciel winced in mental pain. "You're not worthy of her blood."

"Don't say that... I was so much better a human," Autumn insisted. "An infected demon, I lost control of my life. I forgot my memories. I sank into a void with no return... so don't let me die here in vain. Surely you wouldn't allow that... you would never let that happen to familiar blood."

"You know nothing about me. Sebastian, I said to finish her! It's an order!"

"NO!"

For the first time Ciel noticed Carlyle's presence at the door. "You idiot," Ciel seethed. "Get out of here at once!"

"Don't kill Autumn! We have to give her a chance to change, don't we?" Tears streamed from the child's face.

"This doesn't concern you," Ciel retorted. "Get out before I force you out."

"No!" Carlyle screamed back, and ran for where Sebastian restrained Autumn. "LET HER GO, LET HER GO."

Ciel easily outran him and threw the boy to the ground; there was a sharp thud as Carlyle hit his head against the hard floor. "I said for you to leave," Ciel repeated hotly. "You dare make me repeat myself?"

When Carlyle looked up again, he noticed unfamiliar pain clouding up within Ciel's eyes. "Don't let yourself get this way..." Carlyle whimpered. "It's not healthy for you."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

Carlyle got back up again, despite his new dizziness. This time Ciel didn't stop him when he ran back for Sebastian. "You mustn't go through with this. It's murder!"

"Murder?" Sebastian questioned. "She tried to kill the young master."

Carlyle stopped in his tracks. "She did...? N-No..." Carlyle shook his head slowly. "Either way, spare her life."

"Do not tell me how I should go through with this, you child." Ciel made for Carlyle. "You wouldn't understand, you damn brat!"

"I've had enough of this dispute between children," Autumn stated suddenly. "I'm through here, but I'll take my reward for my troubles."

Autumn summoned enough strength to force herself from Sebastian's hold; in her moment of freedom, she took Carlyle in her arms. Sebastian instantly went in pursuit, but Autumn pulled her maneuver off swiftly and escaped through the window, shattering the glass into pieces. Sebastian threw knives after her; though he didn't miss, it didn't slow the demon.

"Are you all right, my lord?" Sebastian asked his master.

"I'm fine," Ciel responded shortly. "I gave you an order, Sebastian: Kill the infected demon."


	10. Chapter 10

"This may turn out to be easier than expected," Ciel commented as both he and Sebastian followed after the both psychotic and enraged demon. "The scent of infection is much too foul to miss."

Ciel was the first to stop when they found themselves passing in front of Carpenter manor. The dance of flames reflected from Ciel's wide eyes.

"I see she's been here," Sebastian observed. "Or she still is. Shall we, master?"

They both made their way up to the front door of the burning estate. Ciel went on ahead and opened the door to peak inside.

"Blood," Ciel murmured as Sebastian came up behind him. "A trail of it... leading upstairs."

"This must be a sort of trap," Sebastian warned, and placed himself in front of Ciel. "Allow me to go first." When Ciel nodded his agreement, the demons cautiously followed the trail up until it stopped at a closed door. As it was locked, Sebastian kicked it down without hesitation.

"Welcome to the blood-fest," Autumn greeted them, keeping Carlyle restrained with a hand over and around his neck. "We both have been expecting you, Phantomhive and Michaelis."

"Enough of this already." Sebastian put a hand out behind him to urge Ciel further away. Autumn's eyes were still yet to be seen past the gushing blood and flow of tears. In addition to this unsightly appearance, much of her visible skin was blemished and throbbing, and her hair had lost most of its color as if she were aging rapidly.

"It won't take much for me to infect you lot now," Autumn rasped. "As for the child, being a human, I need only bite him if I wish for his end as well. What do you say, little Carlyle? Wish to join your master in death?"

"I didn't want this!" Carlyle sobbed. "I only wanted peace for everyone, but this is all my fault! The young master is not to blame for anything."

"Foolish boy," Autumn tsked. "You know not of that demon's secret.!"

"Demon...?" Carlyle whispered. "Secret?"

"Yes, that's correct." Autumn grinned. "I've only recently discovered the fact that Ciel and Sylvester formed a contract. Such a thing came to my knowledge after spying on the Phantomhive estate. Forgive me, but the contract is all I know of; would you be so kind as to tell us what happened in the end... lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel walked out into the open from behind Sebastian to confront the dying demon. "Might as well, as I've already completed my business with his son. At the age of sixteen, the earl Carpenter took both his and his own girlfriend's life, most likely so I could not bring harm to her after he had already deprived me of his soul."

"Girlfriend...?" Carlyle hiccuped.

"Yes, she was forcibly married to another at the time. That aside, after learning of their son - who was arguably born to the ignorance of his father - I took it upon myself to welcome him into my manor after he requested to work as a servant only so that I might humiliate his family name. I was, after all, only returning the favor to him."

By the time Ciel had finished speaking, Carlyle was a mess of tears. "Father killed himself and even mother... _and it's because of you._"

"I never told the brat to put a gun to his head," Ciel returned.

"I can't believe you... and I thought you were noble... But now I see you're a horrible monster who's the cause of my parents' deaths. I can never forgive you for that."

"And the truth comes out," Autumn finished for them. "I'm glad to have contributed to cleaning up this mess. Now that that's good and finished, let's place all four of us onto our deathbeds."

"Autumn," Ciel intervened suddenly. "...You are the daughter of Elizabeth Midford. Even a demon, your family line should be enough to convince you otherwise of your course of action."

"What do I care about family now?" Autumn brought her free hand up to her lips and traced her tongue over her palm. When she presented the result, tainted blood and infected saliva streamed and trickled to the floor below. "I'm waning away to nothing as we speak. Do not mention my mother at this time; I do not care at all how disappointed she might be at my current appearance if she were alive."

"Alive..." Ciel repeated the word softly. "Heh. Yes, if only..."

"Either way, let us draw this meeting to a close," Autumn concluded, and made for Carlyle's neck with her now-bloodied hand. When Sebastian made a move for her, Ciel took hold of his wrist.

_Sshhnnnnkk!_

The sound of cutting drifted vividly through the quiet room as Autumn decapitated Carlyle. Taking precautions, Sebastian once again dragged Ciel back to stand behind him.

"Hiding won't work for you!" Autumn warned as she let the remainder of the body drop to the floor; blood gushed forth and began lapping at her feet. "Come out and face me instead of taking the role of a child."

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke to his butler, not moving from his spot behind him. "Touching her now will end in infection, so do not kill her. I want you to distract her until she tires and drops; it's likely she won't be able to stand on two feet again if we exhaust her now. That's an order. Understood?"

"Certainly, master," Sebastian agreed. "But, in return for this, do stay out of her reach. If either of us are touched by her, it may turn out to be a likely _fatal result._"

Ciel offered a firm nod. "I understand, Sebastian."

Sebastian grinned. "Very good. Now then..." He cracked his knuckles as he turned back to face Autumn. "Let's wrap this right up. Shall we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**** is up next! ^_^**

* * *

"If you want to die first, I'd be happy to oblige." Autumn lunged for Sebastian in that very instant, but Sebastian dodged from the attack and ran out of the room. Screaming, she ran in pursuit.

"Be quick about it, Sebastian," Ciel muttered, as he'd stayed behind in the room. "Hmm. Carpenter manor, burning as my manor has once or twice before. Though this room is yet to be touched..." Ciel overlooked the bedroom. "Sylvester's room."

"You've come back... Ciel."

Ciel tensed where he stood and slowly shifted his gaze toward a transparent figure. A horribly familiar face came before him.

"A ghost...? Up to no good once again, Carpenter?" Ciel mused.

"I might ask the same," Sylvester returned. "My home is burning down as we speak, not to mention I watched my son die before my very eyes."

"So you were around for that, too? Anyhow, why are you still lingering in this world?" Ciel asked suddenly.

"I linger here... because of that compass. If you have truly had your fill of me, then find that compass and destroy it. Then I can finally be relieved of my memories... then I, my son, and my mansion will be gone from this world and leave you at ease. My departure would please you, would it not?"

"So the compass is the link that connects you to this world, you say?"

"That is what I believe," Sylvester affirmed. "I can't get it off my mind, after all. So once you're through here, please take some time and search for it. And also," Sylvester added, "Would you get my son out of this damned hellhole and give him a proper burial? If not for me, for him... and Winter? She did quite like you, after all."

Ciel thought for a moment before he nodded. "I will do that much."

"Are you kidding? I mean, heh..." Sylvester shifted his eyes. "I didn't think that you'd actually cooperate. I do appreciate this, Ciel."

"I'm sure you do..." Ciel replied. "But it will have to wait until Sebastian is finished here with Autumn."

"The fire only gets worse from here," Sylvester warned. "You'll have to leave immediately, unless you want to risk burning his body."

"Very well." Ciel stood where Carlyle's body lie bleeding.

"Please leave the head here," Sylvester requested. "I want to remember what I died for."

"You didn't die for this," Ciel informed him as he picked up Carlyle's decapitated body. He then proceeded to open the window, but paused for but a moment. "The gates of paradise will be forever beyond your reach," he recited the words he once heard from his butler, Sebastian. Then, without another word, he leaped from the burning estate.

"I'll wait here," Sylvester murmured as he knelt down and stroked Carlyle's hair. "Just wait for me, Winter... Carlyle. I'm coming home."

* * *

"There, that should be enough."

Ciel had already buried the young body before Sebastian had finished tiring Autumn to the point in which she would collapse and eventually have infection take her life. _But what is taking him so long? _Ciel wondered._ I only asked him to tire her out and escape the mansion. So why is he not back yet?_

"Heh, heh, heh! So this is where our young lord Phantomhive has ended up, yes?"

Ciel whipped around toward the new voice behind him. "The Undertaker?!"

The Undertaker nodded. "Yes, as well as those other three. They're inside now as we speak. And say... isn't your butler still cooped up in there as well? I recall him having a bit of trouble just earlier."

"Trouble?" Ciel inquired.

"Mm-hmm. Not to mention there's a ticking time-bomb hidden inside the walls, set to go off any moment now. He he... but this isn't your average bomb. No, this particular bomb releases toxins that infect a demon after a single whiff... done so by adding her own tainted DNA secretions. Creative stuff this is."

"Sebastian..." Ciel's eyes became wide. "No... What's happening in there...?" Not waiting for a reply, Ciel hurried back inside the house. The door, which had been left open, had fallen and burned to ash. In fact, the entire front of the mansion had nearly been reduced to nothing.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called when he spotted his butler at the top of the staircase, surrounded by shinigami and the demon. "Leave her to them! There's an infected bomb here."

"Yes, sir."

Will's pruner death scythe shot out just in font of Sebastian; the demon swiftly ducked before it could injure him. "We're not finished with you yet, Michaelis. Do you recall your role in this?"

"My apologies," Sebastian said with a grin, "But my master wishes to make leave. If that bomb does go off with you here, I am sure it will have no affect on you, being what you are."

"I don't exactly care; you aren't leaving this building until that wretched _thing_ is exterminated."

"Sebastian, come on already," Ciel called up impatiently.

"...Certainly." Sebastian leaped over the steps and landed directly before his young master. "If there is a bomb here, let us leave immediately."

"I said for you to halt," Will stated, and lifted his pruner. "Do not make me repeat myself." Grell and Ronald also prepped their death scythes.

"There is no time to bother fighting our way out," Sebastian told Ciel before picking the young Phantomhive up in his arms. "Come. Let us make a swift escape."


	12. Epilogue

_"Please don't go."_

Sebastian whipped back around at a raspy voice; Autumn suddenly stood no more than a foot behind him. Her eyes that were hidden by blood so up close gave Ciel a shiver.

"I am not meant to die. I was innocent from the start. So don't leave me... Stay here with your betrothed's daughter, Ciel Phantomhive." Autumn's head leaned in to where Ciel lie cradled in Sebastian's arms. "Elizabeth would only want that much."

"No," Ciel replied firmly. "You haven't the first clue what Lizzy would want."

"Oh? But aren't you the one who was caught by surprise at Lizzy's marrying of another? Either way, perhaps it was fate that had us meet. Mother loved us both, although it seems as though she forgot you for while you had gone."

"She didn't forget me," Ciel retorted. "Shut your mouth!"

"You don't know what you're saying," Autumn insisted, then stroked a finger across an eyeball to be rid of the smeared blood. "Don't you see? I have her eyes."

"NO!" Ciel screamed at her. "_SHUT UP!_" Ciel clutched his butler's shirt collar. "We're getting out of here, Sebastian...!"

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as they fled the mansion. Autumn lifted a hand in protest, stopping only when a strange beeping went off...

_...BOOOOSSSSHHH!_

...

"What was that noise?" Owen asked as she polished the silverware to a fine silver. "Bloody hell, is someone having fireworks?"

"I can't say," Raven replied to her younger sister with a shrug. "What I can and will say is that those three have been gone for far too long."

"Indeed," Owen muttered. "They hadn't even bothered to tell us first."

"I do hope they're all right," Raven stated. "The young master and Carlyle are children, after all... If they did get themselves into some trouble, I hope Sebastian took care over them."

Owen offered an agreeing nod. At last she finished her chore, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "At last - all done!"

_Riiing! Riiing!_

"I'll got it," Raven said, and approached the ringing phone. Owen watched as her sister chatted quietly with the unnamed person, and then hung up the phone.

"Err... who was it?" Owen asked curiously.

"It was... It was the hospital." Tears rolled down Raven's cheeks. "It was for mum... she's getting better. We can go home and care for her again."

"Is she really... better? Oh, that's wonderful news!" Owen ran across the room to hug her. "Those are tears of joy, right?!"

"Of course they are," Raven said, sniffling. "Though isn't there reason to be upset?"

Owen gave an inquisitive stare through teary eyes. "Huh?"

"If we go back to care for her, we must resign as Phantomhive servants."

"Raven... it's all right." Owen shook her sister's shoulders as they both sniffled. "It was an honor meeting the earl, but isn't mum more important?"

"Yes. Yes, you're right. Of course we're going back. But of course..." Raven added, "We must first break the news to the young master once he returns. Until then, let's pack up our stuff."

...

"Heeeyy, my lorrd!" The Undertaker caught the demons' attention. "Was that all for today?"

"What is it now?" Ciel asked, shaking in Sebastian's arms despite his steady voice.

"You seemed pretty upset to part with that little lady back there," he observed. "She won't be alive for much longer, though...!"

"Where are you going with this?" Ciel demanded.

"Heh heh... I know the cure to alll your problems! I know the cure... for _that there infection_."

Eyes wide, Ciel gasped.

"And why haven't you brought this up before?" Sebastian questioned.

"It was fun to watch how this all would play out in the end. Yes, very amusing. Hehehe! But my lord... there's still time. If you're willing to pay the price, then of course I'll share with you the-"

"No, thanks."

The Undertaker frowned. "Are you completely sure 'bout that?"

"Positive; I have no desire to rescue her."

"Even if she is the daughter of the woman you cared for most. My, how interesting."

"Save it. Come, Sebastian," Ciel addressed his butler. "Let's make our leave before those reapers get back here."

"Farewell, my lord!" the Undertaker called after them.

As they got going again, Ciel went on, "We shall head back to the mansion to dismiss those maids. Then we can do whatever we like and so forth."

"As you wish... young master," Sebastian responded monotonously.

"That was actually quicker than I expected!" Ronald said as he, Grell and Will returned back to where the Undertaker stood waiting. "That demon dropped death before your death scythe even hit her, Will!"

"Yes..." Will replied, adjusting his spectacles. "She was weak to begin with."

"Oh, back already then?" The Undertaker asked. "I guess that marks the end of the infection going around."

"Indeed," Will agreed. "No more overtime, I do hope."

"Speak for yourself," Grell retorted. "I miss my Sebastian-darling! He's already left, I see..."

The Undertaker nodded. "I don't think we'll be seeing them for a while yet."

Will sighed. "Being rid of that noxious beast Michaelis would be nothing short of a miracle."

"Oh..." Grell sighed. "At least I have you, Will." He snuggled up against the contemptuous shinigami. "You won't leave, will you?"

Will took a step aside and proceeded to hit Grell over the head with his pruner. "Enough of that," he ordered. "We must be going now... I myself am not yet finished with my work." And they set out on their way.

Ronald flinched when a hand took his shoulder; he looked over and met the Undertaker's half-hidden face. "...Can I help you?"

"Indeed, you can. Take this now," the Undertaker whispered, and passed on a small glass bottle to the young reaper.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Ronald asked as he took it and looked it over with uncomprehending eyes.

"It's the cure. Kept that sample with me for safekeeping."

"Eh?" Ronald raised an eyebrow. "Why would someone like yourself have this on you?"

"Heh heh, are you afraid I can't be trusted with such an elixir? If you really must know, I was only keeping the sample safe. Now that there's no longer use for it, I ask you to return it to the Main Branch."

Ronald scratched the back of his head for a moment before saying, "Y'know, I've been wondering - and I'm not sure whether you know - who discovered the cure?"

The Undertaker grinned. "That is a secret that even I do not know. I trust you will carry out this small task, Knox?"

Ronald shrugged. "Sure; got nothing better to do."

"Ronald Knox," Will called back. "Hurry along now, or we will leave you behind."

"Roger! - _Impatient git,_" Ronald muttered the last words. "Well, see ya around... Undertaker."

The Undertaker waved his fingers after them. "Tee hee... goodbye. ...Haaahh." Once they were out of earshot, he looked to where the two demons had gone and disappeared far out into the distance. "Tell me, my little lord Phantomhive... will you ever forget these chain of events?"

* * *

_"Unclean... unnecessary... unwanted..." said Ash._

_Ciel gasped._

_"I want you, Ciel Phantomhive," said Alois._

_Ciel gritted his teeth._

_"You were like a brother to me," said Sylvester._

_Ciel covered his ears now. "No - STOP! JUST STOP! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, YOU BASTARDS-"_

"...Nn!"

Ciel woke with a start, back in Sebastian's arms.

"Were you having a nightmare, sir?" Sebastian teased.

"Hold your tongue." Ciel blinked as he found they were in a forest. "...Where are we?"

"Do you not remember? We have only just dismissed the maids and left the mansion. We are free to do as we please."

"Right." Ciel narrowed his eyes. "No... this isn't right."

"My lord?"

"Yes, I remember now: Sylvester is no more than a ghost who resided in his manor until it burned down. I told him I would find that compass and destroy it."

"How kind of you, master."

"That's enough out of you."

"I am only trying to praise my master."

"Be quiet! I am not in the mood... do not speak at least until we have left this forest, at least - that's an order. I wish to sleep for a bit longer, anyhow."

"Yes, my lord."

"Tch!" Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder. It wasn't long before his breathing had slowed to a steady and calm rhythm; Sebastian confirmed that his master had indeed fallen back asleep.

_Where to next... master?" _Sebastian wondered. _I know you do not wish to stay here. _When he peered down to check on Ciel, he found the boy's mouth hanging limply open. _Heh... you are indeed cute, my lord. A child._

Sebastian came to an abrupt halt at something hard under his foot atop the grass; it shone vividly with lively color. _Oh dear... _Sebastian thought. _Here it is, in plain view... but the young master has ordered me not to say a word. I should not disturb his slumber now._

Stifling a chuckle, Sebastian made careful sure to step over the object. After all... who in their right mind would break a priceless and beautiful sapphire compass?

* * *

**~Would this be considered a bad ending? -sweats nervously-**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this saga!**


End file.
